Noona's Boyfriend
by Naega Fanfan
Summary: Jongin itu brother complex, semua pacar noonanya selalu salah dimata Jongin. Intinya Jongin tidak menyukai semua pacar noonanya. suatu hari noona mengenalkan Jongin pada pacar barunya, Kyungsoo. bisakah Jongin menyukai lelaki yang satu ini? /IT's KAISOO!/BL/YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI/RNR?
1. Chapter 1

**Noona's Boyfriend**

 **Disclaimer: Cerita is Mine, Kaisoo is Kaisoo's Shipper**

 **Cast: Kaisoo and others.**

 **Rate: T-M**

 **Warning: Typos, YAOI aka Shounen Ai aka BL,**

 **Jadi, buat yang gak suka YAOI. Tombol close ada dipojok kanan atas [X]**

 **.**

 **By Naega Fanfan**

 **.**

Kim Hyoin dan Kim Jongin adalah kakak beradik yang awalnya terlahir dari keluarga baik-baik. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, keadaan membuat mereka harus besar dalam lingkungan yang pincang. Besar dalam keluarga yang tidak lengkap setelah ayah mereka memutuskan untuk menikah dengan wanita lain dan meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya. Ayah, atau Jongin lebih baik memanggilnya 'si keparat Kim' menetapkan bahwa keparat itu adalah laki-laki paling brengsek di dunia ini. Keparat itu yang membuat eomma dan noonanya selalu menangis dan kesusahan. Sebagai satu-satunya lelaki, Jongin selalu bertekad untuk melindungi keluarganya apapun yang terjadi. Termasuk menjadi sosok 'ayah' dalam memilih pasangan bagi noonanya. Noona tidak boleh seperti eomma, noona harus bahagia dan menghabiskan sisa tuanya nanti bersama suami dan anak-anaknya. Jangan seperti eomma. Dan Jongin akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan yang terbaik.

'ting..tong…'

Bel rumah terdengar berbunyi sampai ruang makan. Dan noona selalu berlari seperti biasa. Eomma dan Jongin sudah paham, itu pasti pacar Hyoin yang menjemput. Dan Jongin memilih untuk menyebutnya 'supir pribadi noona'.

Tak lama Noonanya kembali ke ruang makan sambil menggandeng pacarnya yang tampan dan tinggi. Eomma juga melemparkan senyum pada pria itu saat pria itu membungkukan tubuhnya sopan.

"Ikutlah sarapan bersama kami Siwonie~" ajak eomma.

"Terima kasih untuk tawarannya eomma, tapi setelah tadi pagi berdoa, aku sudah sarapan dirumah." Tolak Siwon halus.

Jongin hanya menatap remeh Siwon, pacar noonanya itu. Sok alim, pikirnya. Dan apa itu tadi, dia memanggil eomma Jongin dengan sebutan 'eomma'? siapa dia?

"Jongin-ah, kau belum menyapa pacarku!" sahut noona yang belum mau melepaskan gandengannya pada Siwon.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, lalu dia berdiri dengan tidak niat. Ia membungkukkan badannya terpaksa.

"Annyeong Siwon Hyung…." Sahut Jongin dengan nada terpaksa.

Mendengar Jongin memanggil Siwon dengan tambahan 'Hyung', Hyoin jadi kaget. Tumben sekali anak ini mau memanggil pacarnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Siwon pun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Akhirnya kau mau memanggilku 'hyung'… aku mulai menyukai adik kecilmu chagi~" sahut Siwon sambil mengelus wajah Hyoin noona.

Sialan pria itu. Beraninya mengelus noona yang masih suci. Dan tadi pria itu baru memanggilnya 'adik kecil' hell! Jongin sudah besar. Dia sudah dewasa! Jongin semakin tidak menyukai pria itu.

"Eomma, aku dan Siwonie berangkat ne… dadah eomma" pamit noona sambil mengecup pipi eomma. Dan dibelakangnya Siwon sedang membungkukan badannya.

Dan kedua sejoli itu berangkat ke kampus dengan eomma yang melanjutkan makan dan Jongin yang bermuka masam.

'aku sudah tau siapa kau sebenarnya Siwon, playboy panuan sepertimu tak pantas untuk noonaku. Liat saja nanti…' ujar Jongin dalam hati yang langsung diikuti dengan tawa ala setan.

 **…**

"Hun, aku minta informasi yang kau dapat itu sekarang." Pinta Jongin yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan makan siang Sehun.

"Nanti, aku mau makan dulu." Sahut Sehun yang langsung menyeruput mie cup-nya.

Jongin berdecih kesal. Akhirnya Jongin pun memainkan ponselnya untuk membuka sosmednya. Dia sedang nge-stalk pria bernama Choi Siwon. Mulai dari foto-fotonya, riwayat timelinenya hingga riwayat pacarannya. Bukan berarti Jongin sedang nge-stalk karena dia secret admirer, tapi dia sedang dalam upaya penyelamatan noonanya. Hasil stalker Jongin mengatakan bahwa, Choi Siwon ini sudah memiliki 120 mantan pacar yang rata-ratanya hanya bertahan 3-7 hari. Dan mantan-mantannya ini adalah wanita seksi yang gemar selfie dari sudut 45" dengan memakai tanktop. Sungguh cabe-cabean. Sedangkan noonanya bukan tipe wanita seperti itu, jadi apa yang Choi Siwon inginkan dari noonanya?

"Sudah belum makannya?" Tanya Jongin kesal menunggu.

Sehun pun meneguk air minum dan memulai penjelasannya.

"sahabatmu yang baik hati ini sudah mendapat banyaak sekali informasi…"

"Jangan berlebihan Hun" sela Jongin kesal

"Baiklah… jadi, pria bernama Choi Siwon itu sebenarnya menyukai sahabat noonamu yang bernama Hyuna. Dia mendekati noona-mu hanya sebagai batu loncatan saja." Jelas Sehun singkat padat dan jelas.

Jongin mengangguk paham. Tentu saja penjelasan itu masuk akal. Hyuna –sahabat noonanya itu memang terkenal memiliki tubuh aduhai dengan payudara yang menyembul, dan Siwon suka yang seperti itu. Noonanya bukanlah wanita seperti itu, tentu Jongin mengerti kenapa noonanya hanya jadi batu loncatan saja.

"Kau punya bukti lain kalau Siwon sialan itu menyukai Hyuna?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menampilkan beberapa foto yang diambil di tempat berbeda.

 **Foto pertama** : Siwon sedang merangkul Hyoin Noona, tapi matanya malah memandang kearah belahan dada Hyuna yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hyoin.

 **Foto kedua** : Siwon sedang memangdangi pantat Hyuna ketika Hyuna melewati dirinya.

 **Foto ketiga** : Siwon sedang mengetik di Line dan wallpaper Linenya adalah foto Hyuna.

Dll….

Jongin menggeram kesal. Bangsat itu harus segera keluar dari hidup Noonanya. Dengan segera Jongin memindahkan foto itu ke ponselnya dan segera mengirimkannya ke Hyoin noona.

"Haha… hari ini pasti mereka putus. Dan aku yakin ini pertama kalinya seorang wanita memutuskan si playboy budug itu. KKkkkkk~" tawa Jongin yang langsung tertawa evil setelah membaca 'read' di halaman chat bersama noonanya. Noona sudah membaca kirimannya.

Dan Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat sikap Jongin.

 **Malam hari, kediaman Jongin**

"noona-mu kenapa belum juga pulang yaa?" Tanya eomma yang mulai khawatir.

"Mungkin tidak ada tukang ojek yang mengantarnya eomma…Pft-" ujar Jongin sambil menahan tawa.

"Apa maksudmu jongin?" Tanya eomma bingung.

Yaa maksudku noona sudah tidak punya pacar untuk mengantarnya pulang, ujar Jongin dalam hati. Tapi Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama bel rumah berbunyi, eomma segera berlari untuk melihat jika anak perawannya yang pulang. Eomma membuka pintu dan mendapati anak perawannya tengah sesegukan di pundak pria yang tak terlalu tinggi dari Hyoin.

"Aigoo… ada apa dengan Hyoin?" Tanya eomma pada pria itu.

"Dia baru putus dengan Choi Siwon. Dan aku kemari untuk mengantar Hyoin pulang. Perkenalkan aku pacar baru Hyoin, Kyungsoo imnida." Ujar Kyungsoo sopan.

Eomma tersenyum dan segera menuntun Hyoin ke pelukannya.

"Terima kasih telah mengantar Hyoin, kau sangat baik. Apa kau mau masuk dulu?" sahut eomma.

"Tidak bi terimakasih ,ini sudah malam. Mungkin aku akan menjemput Hyoin kesini besok. Anyyeong~" Pamit Kyungsoo.

Dan eomma langsung membawa Hyoin ke dalam rumah. Jongin yang melihat itu measa senang karena noona-nya sudah benar-benar putus dari brengsek itu. Jongin pun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.

 **Pagi Hari, kediaman Jongin**

"EOMMAA! KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBANGUNKANKU? AKU TELAMBAT!" teriak Jongin sambil rusuh antara memakai sepatu dan memakan sarapan.

"Tumben sekali kau peduli dengan sekolah…" ujar eomma heran.

"Masalahnya hari ini pelajaran olah raga dan aku suka itu! dan noona tumben sekali tidak membangunkanku" omel Jongin lagi.

"Dia sudah berangkat bersama pacarnya pagi-pagi sekali. Aduuh… pacar barunya itu sungguh rajin. Dia bahkan membawakan eomma kue-kue ini." Sahut eomma sambil memandangi kue-kue cantik di depannya.

Jongin terdiam, pacar baru? Kenapa noonanya cepat sekali dapat pacar? Memang sih noonanya selalu cepat mendapat pacar, tapi yang kali ini sangat cepat. Kemarin putus dan kemarin pula dapat pacar baru.

"Siapa pacar barunya ?"Tanya Jongin serius.

"seorang namja manis yang baik dan rajin. Hyoin sungguh tepat memilih pacar. Tidak seperti Siwon yang jahat itu"

Ah.. Jongin jadi penasaran. Kalau begitu Jongin harus segera meminta bantuan Sehun untuk menyelidiki pacar baru noonanya ini.

"Jongin berangkat!" dan Jongin langsung melesat menuju Sehun di sekolah.

 **…**

"Hun… Noonaku edan banget! Masa dia sudah punya pacar Baru?!" ujar Jongin sambil ngos-ngosan setelah berlari lapangan.

"Hah?! Pacar baru… cepat sekali." Pekik Sehun tak percaya.

"aku juga heran kenapa cepat sekali. Kau harus bantu aku untuk nge-stalk orang ini lagi" pinta Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk setuju,sebenarnya pekerjaan ini sangat menguras tenaga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, noona Jongin sudah sepert noonanya sendiri. Mengingat mereka bertiga selalu bermain bertiga ketika masih kecil dulu. Malah Sehun dulu berniat akan menikahi Hyoin noona dan rencana itu didukung penuh oleh ketika Sehun berubah jadi gay, Jongin harus mengubur impiannya menjadi saudara dengan sobatnya.

"Siapa nama pacar noonanmu?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin berfikir, tadi ia eomma tidak memberi tahu nama pacar noona. Kira-kira siapa ya? Apa Jongin harus bertanya langsung pada noonanya? Ah jangan gila, itu akan membuatnya ketahuan kalau Jongin punya hobi nge-stalk pacarnya. Oh satu-satunya cara adalah dengan melihat profil Line Noonanya. Yang namanya perempuan kan selalu menuliskan nama pacaranya di profil. Dengan cepat Jongin membuka profil line noonanya. Dan gotcha! Noonanya menuliskan nama lain dari sebelumnya. Kemarin-kemarin yang tertulis disana adalah tulisan ' **ChoiSiWon-26052015'** maka sekarang yang tertera adalah ' **DoKyungSoo 3'**

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo, Hun!" ujar Jongin.

Sehun langsung mnencari nama itu di sosmednya. Di twitter, tidak ada. Di facebook, tidak ada. Di sosmed lainnya pun tidak ada. Jongin jadi bingung. orang macam apa Do Kyungsoo ini, apa dia seorang yang gaptek? Atau dia punya banyak nama samaran?

"Sial Hun.. kalau begini aku harus menunggu sampai aku bertatap muka dengan pria itu." Keluh Jongin sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di dekat gawang.

"Yaa mau bagaimana lagi…" Sehun juga hanya mengindikan bahu.

 **…**

Jongin sampai rumah tepat pada jam makan malam. Tapi Jongin tidak langsung ikut bergabung,karena eomma pasti marah-marah jika Jongin belum mengganti pakaian. Daripada kena omel,lebih baik Jongin mengganti baju dulu dan cepat makan.

Tiba di kamarnya Jongin langsung melemparkan Tas sekolahnya dan segera membuka seragamnya, ia ambil kaos oblong dan celana pendek. Setelah mengenakannya, ia membasuh mukanya dan segera menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan.

Dari tanggaia sudahmendengar tawa eomma,noona dan suara tawa laki-laki. Aha! Itu pasti pacar baru noonanya. Jongin jadi semangat ingin mengetahuinya. Ia mempercepat langkah kakiknya.

Dan benar saja, ketika sampai di ruang makan, ia mendapati eomma dan noonanya sedang asik mengobrol bersama lelaki putih dengan mata yang bulat dan tertawa dengan bibir membentuk hati. Tubuhnya tidak terlihat tinggi. Bahunya kecil, tidak lebar seperti mantan pacar noonanya kebanyakan. Apa noona sudah berubah selera?

"Jongin, bergabunglah kemari!" ajak eomma sambil menepuk bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

Jongin berjalan mendekat, tapi bukan dekat eomma. Melainkan Jongin berjalan menuju bangku kosong di samping pacar noonanya,Kyungsoo. Jongin menarik kursi kosong dan langsung menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tidak suka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya membalas tatapan itu dengan senyum.

"Jongin… kenalkan ini pacar baruku. Namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo, ini adikku Kim Jongin." Sahut Hyoin sambil menunjuk Jongin.

"Hai Jongin, aku kenal." Sapa Kyungsoo ramah sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Jongin hanya memandang tangan Kyungsoo sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada lauk nasi di depannya.

"Jongin! Bersikaplah sopan dan sapa pacar baruku!" Hyoin noona menegur.

Hh~ terserahlah. Jongin pun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang hampir ia turunkan dan menjabatnya dengan sangat keras.

"Hai juga Kyung! Aku Jongin." Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyum menyeringai.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo harus menahan sakit karena faktanyaJOngin hampir meremukkan tulang tangannya. Dengan segera Kyungsoo menarik tangannya dari jabat tangan mematikan tersebut.

Jongin sekarang merasa puas sudah bisa menjahili pacar baru noona. Jongin pun memakan makan malamnya yang entah sejak kapan terasa sangat enak dengan lahap.

Semuanya kembali berbincang sambil bergurau,kecuali Jongin. Jongin dari tadi hanya sibuk dengan makanannya. Jongin sadar, makanan malam ini sangaaat harus memuji masakan eommanya mala mini.

"eomma, masakanmu malam ini sangat enak. Sepertinya aku tidak akan bosan makan." Ujar Jongin sambil terus menambahkan lauk ke mangkuknya yang masih penuh dengan lauk lainnya.

Semua terdiam, eomma dan noona saling bertukar pandang. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk sambil tersenyum.

"Apa benar masakan eomma sangat enak?" Tanya eomma sambil menahan tawa.

Jongin mengangguk tanpa menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"sayangnya ini bukan masakan eomma…" sahut eomma.

Jongin bingung, tapi dia tak peduli dan terus melanjutkan makannya. "ohh.. berarti masakan noona sangat enak!" puji Jongin yang sebenarnya salah.

Hyoin noona kali ini tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"HAHAHAha! Ini adalah masakan Kyungsoo-ku… enak sekali bukan?"

' _uhuk..uhuk..'_ masakan Kyungsoo?!

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin tersedak langsung mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air.

"Minumlah~" ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi air itu. Tapi Jongin tak memperdulikannya, ia masih mampu melakukannya sendiri. Ia mengambil air sendiri dan langsung meminumnya.

'Bocah tak tau terima kasih! Sudah hitam, jelek, sinis, hidup lagi. Kalau bukan karena kau adik Hyoin-ku yang cantik, air ini sudah ku semburkan padamu tahu!' gerutu Kyungsoo sambil meminum sendiri air di gelas itu.

"Kyung… kau ini kan laki-laki, kenapa masak seperti perempuan?" Tanya Kai dengan nada meremehkan.

Kyungsoo hampir tersedak. Seperti perempuan katanya? Memangnya memasak itu hanya perempuan yang bisa? Ingin Kyungsoo berteriak seperti itu, tapi ada eomma dan Hyoin-nya tercinta disini.

"Keahlian memasak itu harus dimiliki semua orang, apalagi untuk orang yang tinggal sendiri seperti aku." Jelas Kyungsoo sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Oo.." respon Jongin dengan datar.

"Jongin, kau jangan memanggil Kyungsoo-ku dengan sebutan 'Kyung'. Daritadi kau menyebutnya harus memanggilnya hyung. Arra?" ingat Noona pada Jongin.

"Pftt-" Jongin menahan tawa.

Semuanya memandang Jongin denagn tatapan 'kau kenapa'?

"Apa kau gila noona? Aku? Memanggilnya Hyung? Hahahhaha."

Yaa Jongin tak pernah mau memanggil pacar-pacar noonanya dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Rasanya itu terlalu sopan. Dan orang-orang menjijikan itu tidak perlu dipanggil dengan sopan. Kecuali kemarin Jongin memanggil Siwon denga sebutan 'Hyung' sebenarnya hanya untuk perpisahan karena ia tahu noona dan Siwon akan putus. Dan sekarang noona mau Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'hyung'?

"Mana mungkin aku mau memanggil lelaki yang lebih pendek dariku dengan sebutan hyung. Tidak pantas. Hahaha" ejek Jongin yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari noona dan eomma. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mengepalkan tangan sambil berusaha menahan amarah dengan mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Sudah ah aku mau ke kamar… terima kasih makan malamnya Kyung." Ujar Jongin sambil menepuk puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

Bertambah lagi keTIDAK SOPANanmu, Jongin. Dan Jongin berjalan ke kamarnya dengan senyum puas yang menandakan moodnya ssangat baik malam ini karena berhasil membuat pacar noonanya kesal.

"Kyungsoo, kau langsung pulang?" Tanya Hyoin denga nada merasa bersalah.

"Iya… maaf aku tak bisa membatu eommamu mencuci piring." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Soal tadi… "

"Gwenchana Hyoin… mungkin dia belum terbiasa denganku." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Hyoin.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati Kyungsoo…" Ujar Hyoin sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo pun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi. Setelah Hyoin menutup pintu rumah…

"SIALAAAAN! DASAR BOCAH GELAP SIALAN! UUuuhhh!" Teriak Kyungsoo sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal tanpa sadar siapa yang sedang mengamatinya.

Dan dari balkon kamarnya, Jongin tertawa puas melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal. Jongin mengambil ponselnya,

"Hun, aku sudah tahu pacar baru noonaku.."

"dan yang kali ini sangat menarik…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Aaaaaaaa kesampaian juga bikin Kaisoo… *lap keringet***

 **Gatau kenapa akhir akhir ini feelnya lagi loncat-loncat antara Kaisoo, hunhan, kristao dan chanbaek. Alhasil ff lain jadi teronggok begitu saja. Hiks..**

 **Maaf kalo ceritanya terkesan kecepetan atau gimana gitudan banyak typo bersebaran… belum banyak kaisoo momentnya. Paling chapter-chapter depan. Dan untuk nama Noona-nya Jongin ngasal aja, abis saya bingung apa namanya yang cocok hehe…**

 **Dan juga cerita ini gak akan terlalu panjang dan… mau ada NC gak? /angger eta nc/**

 **Yasudah… yang penting cerita ini berjalan yah? Thanks for reading, review, fav and follow… I Love u muah muah**

 **Review… jusseyo?**


	2. PENGUMUMAN

Selamat malam reader-deul !  
sebelumnya saya mau ngasih tau kalo ini bukan update ffn.  
saya tau ini ff molor banget, ga apdet apdet. gegara kesibukan RL yang mengharuskan saya gabisa lagi menempatkan free time saya walau hanya untuk sekedar ngetik :"  
tapi disini saya mau memberi tahu kalau ff Noona's Boyfriend akan diambil alih oleh temen saya yang seorang author hebat...  
selamat menikmati kelanjutan ff ini~  
u/5648853/Cakue-chan?_e_pi_=7%2CPAGE_ID10%2C7292363197


End file.
